Fire & Ice
by escapewithwriting
Summary: The Doctor finds a new companion, Evelyn Jennings. Travelling amongst the Universe together, leads them into a whole new adventure. The love and wrath of a Time Lord. 11/OC


Evelyn walked down the hallway of the museum, hoping to find a quiet room to drink her hot coffee. She began to hear the rain hitting off the walls from outside. Her body shivered and she pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck. The museum was always a place of sanctuary for her, surrounded by history and stories. It was a comfort she could never replace.

She smiled to herself before slipping into a room which always seemed empty. The warm air hit her which earned a sigh of relief. This room was filled with miscellaneous items, that were randomly found. The museum claimed that they hadn't yet found a purpose or date for them. This room always fascinated her. She often found herself trying to find a purpose for the items. Some more serious than others. Evelyn took a sip of her drink, and was glad to feel the hot liquid rush down her throat. The thick wooden doors blocked the sound from the hallway. It was quiet and peaceful, which was a contrast to the conditions outside. Her eyes skimmed the room, seeing if anything had been added or removed from the collection. This place was filled with strange objects. Most of them were in obscure shapes or weird materials. Evelyn slowly made her way across the room, sipping her coffee. Her eyes met the same items, though they never made her bored.

Suddenly something caught her eye. She peered at the glass to get a better look at the box. It was unlike anything else in the room. The box itself was a dark brown and looked like it was a few hundred years old. Her brows knitted together, she couldn't even see an information card besides the object. Her mind began to wonder what the use of the object was. Obviously it was a box, but what did it hold? Lost in thought, she didn't even notice that someone had joined her in the room.

"Excuse me, mind if I can squeeze past?" a voice broke her train of thought. She twirled around to see...well. An interesting clothed man. She would normally look away, not wanting to seem rude. But this man didn't only look different. But the atmosphere with him did to. The man stood besides her, his purple flock coat brushed her arm. Why in gods name is he wearing a flock coat?

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise anyone else was here." said Evelyn quietly. She tried to advert her eyes to the other items in class cabinet.

"I'm just admiring my work, you see. I like to keep track of them." the stranger stated proudly. That's when she snapped her head up to look at him. His work? Her eyes quickly scanned his face...oddly dressed, but attractive.

"Oh, did you...donate these items?" she asked hopefully. If he did, she might finally get answers about these rare objects. The mans face turned to meet hers. His lips tugged up into a bashful but proud smile. Evelyn somehow found herself smiling back at him.

"Well, that would be telling." the man teased slightly. He tapped the side of his nose, in a childlike manner. Evelyn chuckled at his behaviour, taking a moment to admire his clothes again. She couldn't really get over it. It made him even more intriguing. Everything from the flock jacket to his golden chain attached to his waist coat. Her eyes went back to the glass cabinet in front of them. She admired the unique box again, finding the engravings entrancing.

"That box is quite intriguing. All those circular and cut out shapes engraved on it. I wonder what its trying to represent." Evelyn wondered. When she didn't get a response, she looked back at her acquiescence. His eyes looked softer and his lips slightly smiling. He did look like a child in some ways. Not in a innocent way though.

"It probably doesn't mean anything." he said quietly, Evelyn didn't believe him but she didn't want to insult or offend him. Suddenly he turned around, facing her. The moment of sadness in his eyes disappeared and he held his hand out.

"Sorry, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor smiled at Evelyn, looking at her hand expectingly. Evelyn hesitated for a moment. But, then she smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I'm Evelyn, its nice to meet you." The Doctor shook her hand eagerly, making her arm bounce up and down. A soft giggle escape her lips at his behaviour. She gently let go of his hand and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you call yourself the Doctor? Have you just passed your medical exams and feel a little too proud?" teased Evelyn. Her question made the Doctor laugh quietly. His eyes seemed to be younger and his smile brighter.

"No, I'm just the Doctor..." Evelyn however looked unconvinced. Her eyebrow were still raised as if she was challenging him. The Doctor met her look, with what could only be described as a barely seriously face.

"Besides I haven't passed any medical exams." the Doctors words caused Evelyns stance to break, her laughter now filled the once quiet room. Almost bringing life from the ancient items to the torn seats in the corner. The Doctor watched her, and found himself growing at ease. It was nice to see someone smile and laugh. Or at least someone to talk too. He had been by himself for a while...travelling. Or if you prefer, running.

"Okay, 'Doctor'. I like your sense of humour." Evelyn nudged him with her elbow, grinned up at him. She liked him, even though she thought him a bit peculiar. Suddenly a loud buzzing noise filled the room. Startled, Evelyn looked around, knowing that it wasn't her phone. She thought that perhaps it was one of the security guards. The Doctor however pulled out a rather strange object, the sound seemed to be coming from there. Evelyn frowned and was about to question him. However he flicked his wrist and the claws on the object opened. A bright green light beamed from the top.

"Is...is that a childs toy?" Evelyn questioned. Unsure on how to approach the situation. The Doctor dramatically signed and looked at her. As if he had been through this a hundred times. Evelyn suddenly realised that she must have insulted him

"A childs toy? D-d-do you not know what this is?" The Doctor questioned her in disbelief. The bright light shined again along with the buzzing sound. Evelyn opened her mouth but closed it again. Afraid to cause more damage to his ego. She simply shrugged, but again, she was curious by the item. The Doctor huffed while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"This is a sonic screwdriver. Its extremely useful I'll have you know." The Doctor then flipped the screwdriver in the air, then catching it. Evelyn smirked, she obviously didn't believe him. But would anyone who just met him? The Doctor noticed that she wasn't impressed. Being the 11 year old that he is, decided to prove her wrong.

"Watch this and I'll await your apology." teased the Doctor. He pointed his screwdriver to the glass cabinet in front of them. Evelyn was about to protest, knowing that there was cameras in the room. She didn't want to get thrown out or banned from her favourite place. But the buzzing noise came from the object again.

"Doctor! I really don't think that's a good idea! We could get into-" Evelyn stopped mid sentence when she noticed the glass had cracked. The Doctor could have stopped there, but he didn't. Suddenly the glass smashed, causing an echo around the room. She stumbled back, feeling afraid all of a sudden. The Doctor, however, didn't see a problem. He spun around, grinning like an idiot who had just proven his point.

"Oh my god...How did you...you just." Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock. The Doctor opened his mouth to explain but then the alarms went off. The sound made her twitch slightly, but her gaze stay fixed to the floor. Evelyn didn't move, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"That's our cue to leave!" said the Doctor quickly. He quickly pushed the doors open, glancing back at her. Evelyn was still looking at the broken glass on the floor.

"That was-" Started Evelyn but the Doctor cut her off by grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

"Amazing, fantastic, incredible, astonishing? I know!" The Doctor finished her sentence for her. That seemed to snap her out of her trance.

"I didn't say anything like that!" half-yelled Evelyn. Gripping onto his hand tighter. She didn't knowing why she was allowing herself to be dragged away by this man. Now the two of them were standing outside in the hallway. The Doctor spun around, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the alarm. The buzzing noise filled her ears again, making her keep her eyes on it. She still found it difficult to believe that... thing could break glass. Evelyn then heard silence, her head snapped up to the alarm. It had been turned off. Her mouth opened again in shock.

"No" the Doctor looked down at her. A small smirk tugged at his lips "but you were thinking it." At that statement, Evelyn had an urge to hit him.

"OI! You two stop!" shouted a booming voice from the end of the hall. Evelyn looked around her shoulder to see about three security guards. The Doctor then began to run, with his hand tightly holding onto hers. She stumbled at first, not expecting him to run. She tried her best to keep up with him, not exactly knowing why she was running. She hadn't done anything wrong. Unlike her new friend.

"Why are we running, Doctor?! We haven't stolen anything!" Evelyn yelled at him. But somehow she couldn't tear herself from his grip...she didn't want to. Her feet banged against the wooden floors along with his. The Doctors flock coat swished behind him, a look of excitement sparkled in his eyes. They ran past onlookers who didn't seem to know what was going on. They didn't intervene with the couple running past them. Evelyn didn't know where she was going but the Doctor seemed to. He suddenly turned a corner, making both of them stumble slightly.

"Keep up will you!" yelled the Doctor, sending her a quick look of annoyance. Disbelief washed over her, it sounded like he had done this before. She wanted to stop her legs from moving. If they kept running, surely it must look like they meant to break the cabinet (Evelyn was sure that he meant to, but that's not important) She was sure they could explain what had happened? However, Evelyn found herself being flung into a room, the Doctor quickly shutting the door behind them. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins, her breathing quickened.

"W-w-we have to go back, Doctor. We need to explain what happened." stuttered Evelyn. She tried desperately to steady her breathing, looking at him expectantly to agree. The Doctor didn't look tired or worn out. In fact he looked like he had more energy than ever. He quickly rubbed his hands together, his smile brighter than before. She felt herself frown, how can he be excited in this situation?

"I am not getting into trouble for this, Doctor! I refuse to take blame for your...your...sonic thing!" blurted out Evelyn. Her cheeks grew red, knowing that she had misnamed his apparatus.

"Sonic screwdriver, thank you very much" corrected the Doctor. He quickly walked past her, making his way to the next room. His footsteps were the only thing she could hear, the room seemed to grow darker. Evelyn began to wonder why the security guards hadn't found them yet. Not that she was complaining. They would have to get their story straight...and to explain his "sonic screwdriver". She couldn't help but wonder how it worked though. He hadn't touched anything, so how did this sonic screwdriver smash the glass? She then noticed that she couldn't hear his footsteps any-more. Her eyes slowly wondered to the next room, it was just as dark and quiet. Somehow, she found herself trusting this man. And she only knew his name, well if the "Doctor" counted as one. She sighed loudly to herself and caved in. Letting her feet walk over to him, still in self conflict whether or not to trust this man. When she reached the door frame, she noticed something. It had suddenly gotten brighter.

"Evelyn! We need to leave immediately they'll probably know we're in here in a few minutes." shouted the Doctor.

"Doctor, we can't leave through here! We need to go downstairs to get-" Evelyn stopped mid sentence. Frozen in shock. She felt herself blink a few times, not believing what she was seeing. There, in the middle of Fine Arts was...a Blue Police Box. Evelyn felt confusion wash over her. She was in this department an hour ago, two max. She didn't recall a Phone Box being in here. The box was a bright blue, that had hardly any scratches on it. The lights appeared to be on. Letting her know where the light had came from in the other room. Her eyes then went to the figure leaning against the box. His arms folded, and that goofy smile on his lips again.

"Evelyn, allow me to introduce you." beamed the Doctor. Looking extremely proud of himself. Evelyn, still confused just stood on the spot. Not understanding as to why a Police Box was in such a department. Never mind that face the Doctor was giving her.

"Introduce me to who?" questioned Evelyn. Now noticing that no one else was with them. The Doctor looked up to the phone box, smiling. Then looking at her, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Sexy."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I haven't written anything in months so hopefully this is viewed as OK. I acknowledge that the Doctor doesn't call the Tardis 'sexy' in front of people. But it will make the next chapter more amusing :)


End file.
